


#SaveJacenStarkiller

by idrilhadhafang



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fans & Fandom, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ben and Rey are cousins, Crack Treated Seriously, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Metafiction, Minor Armitage Hux/Phasma, Minor Finn/Rey (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:34:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26580718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: In which Ben Solo decides to write a fix-it fic for the disappointing Rise of Starkiller movie, while struggling with some issues in his real life as well.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Ben Solo, Poe Dameron/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Poe Dameron/Kylo Ren
Kudos: 1
Collections: Bad Day Collection





	1. Catalyst

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.
> 
> Author’s Notes: Yeah, I know...

_“I’m Kira.”_

_”Kira who?” said the old woman.  
_

_The young blond woman looked to the shimmering Force Ghosts watching her, smiling, and said, “Kira Starkiller.”_

The theater was clapping when the credits rolled. Ben doubted that he had ever felt more out of place in his entire life even as he sat in his seat, half-hunkered down, feeling like he wanted to sink into the floor. It was only Poe being next to him and saying, “Ben. Hey. Are you okay?” that really jarred him out of it. 

”Can...” Ben sighed. “Can we talk about this in the car?"

”Sounds good to me,” Poe said. Ben raised his head, noticing that Rey Skywalker, his cousin, and Finn Windu, her boyfriend, were looking just as uncomfortable as he felt. So were other people. Ben doubted he could name other people, but still...

***

”So this is what we came here to see?” Hux said acidically. “If I may quote Atton Rand from the second KOTOR game, it seems that this has just been a great, big, dangerous waste of time.”

”Did you seriously say ‘dangerous’?” Phasma said wryly. 

Hux rolled his eyes. “Okay, not dangerous. Great big bloody waste of time, is that better?”

Phasma smiled. “Marginally.” A beat. “I just can’t believe they had Kira and Jacen kiss. At least the Jacen/Kira shippers will...on second thought, considering they killed Jacen...” A sigh. “Does anyone know who this film was made for?”

”Well,” Poe said, obviously trying (God bless him) to give the benefit of the doubt. “I can imagine the people behind the movie were under a lot of pressure. I mean, there’s the Fandom Menace, there was the spin-off movie with Jacen’s dad bombing...”

“I suppose.” Phasma sighed as she spoke. “They still should have stuck to their guns and made the movie they wanted to make."

Ben couldn’t disagree with that, though...really, define even that. 

***

It was returning to the apartment he shared with Tai Zordani that Ben tried to write. Tried. Still, there was a part of him that wondered if there was any point to it. It was ridiculous, but after the Legends fiasco, he had hoped that Lost Galaxy would redeem itself. 

It had started to, with The Force Awakens and Rogue One. (The fact that it had given birth to Ben’s OTP, John Doe and Jacen, helped) Then The Last Jedi had happened. And then the spin-off movie with Jacen’s dad was better than it had any right to be, but Rise of Starkiller...

The Sequel Trilogy had given Ben hope, and now, there was no fanfic that could wipe off the sheer disappointment that had happened. 

Unless...

Then again, he wasn’t a quitter. After all, he had written a The Last Jedi rewrite before. And that still mattered. People read it. People liked it. 

Right now, Ben needed some rest. But tomorrow...he could at least start. Post-canon, just to make it easier. And from there...it’d be perfect. 


	2. From The Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben begins his work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: Special thanks to gadaursan for the awesome code.

Darth Fanboy @KyloRen25

Just got back from seeing Rise of Starkiller. Seriously? What a waste of time. #JacenStarkillerDeservedBetter

❤ 5.6M 5:00 AM - December 15, 2020

5.5M people are talking about this

***

That at least was the Tweet that Ben made before he got down to actually writing his fic. Well, doing the planning. He had a job to do — reunite John and Jacen, and tie up the loose ends that were already there. That was the great thing about fanfiction, right? You got to tie up the loose ends. You got to make the rules, even if it was in your own little world. 

Maybe that was what Ben was worried about. Back when he still lived at the Solo household, he had a sneaking suspicion that his mother didn’t approve of his fanfiction. “You’re twenty-four, Ben,” she’d said, even as Ben had scribbled out an AU for Jacen Starkiller never turning to the Dark Side. “You can’t waste your time on writing stories about sub-par characters. You have much more talent than that.”

Ben supposed it would be freeing, in a way, to get away from the fandom. Away from the Kira/Jacen shippers vs. basically everyone, away from the antis who didn’t really get it. He’d joked to Poe about starting their own fandom without discourse, and even though it had been a joke, Ben had wanted to take Poe with him. 

Like they were somehow running away with each other or something...

The truth was, Ben knew he wouldn’t mind running away with Poe. They’d been friends since they were in elementary school, but now...now Ben wondered if there was the potential for more than that. It was easy for Ben to fall in love with Poe. His passion, compassion, raw talent...

(He was also physically stunning, but that was really just a bonus, in the end)

Maybe that was why the Kira/Jacen kiss had hurt so much. It was DLF’s way of saying that somehow, LGBT+ representation wasn’t important, that Ben wasn’t important, that nothing mattered except...who knew?

Ben growled softly and logged on to AO3. Started typing into the word processor that AO3 had.

> It had been two days since the battle of Korriban, and John Doe couldn’t help but feel like he was in some sort of daze. Like he was going to wake up from this nightmare and...who knew, maybe he’d still be on Darth Caedus’ ship, passed out, and all this was a hallucination. (He knew he didn’t want it to entirely be that way. He wouldn’t have met Sam. Or Kira. Kira and Sam seemed to be mending their relationship, and Kira had admitted that that kiss wasn’t something she was thinking about at the time she’d done it) 

It was definitely a start. Ben could appreciate that. 


End file.
